Five Point Star
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Irvine wants Squall. Squall wants Nida. Nida wants Seifer. Seifer wants Zell. Zell is just getting over an old relationship. How can this be solved?
1. Five Points

In this fic, i'm going for complexity points. basically, there's an entirley screwed-up love system, and Selphie plays matchmaker (don't worry her role won't be that big once it's time for the guys to have their... fun...) Yeah, so anway, enjoy!  
  
~Selphie~  
Selphie sat in a Garden SeeD comittee meeting. She was probably in the excact center of the room-three rows and five collums and she was in the center of both. In the front, of course, stood a podium where Squall stood if he had to speak, and a chair next to it if he wasn't speaking. Right now Quistis was making a speech that only required the teachers to listen, so Selphie wasn't paying attention. She was looking around the room. On the far right side of the first row sat Seifer, being his usual rebel self (but a SeeD rebel self now). On the other side of the front row was Zell, listening to Quistis even though he was only a mentor and not a full instructor yet. In the back row, second-to-the-left sat Nida, staring off in Seifer's general direction (and probably at him, if Selphie knew anything). Second-to-the-right was Irvine, completley checked out of the convorsation.  
  
On her notebook that she had for taking notes about the meeting, Selphie wrote down the five names of the guys she knew in the room, which she had just found seated. She drew in lines to show the tangle of crushes and infaturations (and love, but she wasn't sure about that one yet). It looked like a perfect five-point star, missing a line.   
  
*How do you untangle a love star?*  
  
*Heey... maybe I can untangle this...*  
  
*It'll be a delicate game, like pick-up-sticks, but I think it will work. But in a group of five, there can never be even partners.*  
  
With that, Selphie began to write out a plan of how to fix it all.   
  
~Irvine~  
Irvine sat there in the meeting, thinking. He was bored of girlfriends. He wanted a change. He wanted a guy! He'd only had one or two before, but he couldn't say he hadn't liked it. He wouldn't have anway. And he knew who he wanted to win. Squall Icicle Leonheart. It would be a challenge of seduction, but that was the point. Since Rinoa was gone, ran off with some actor/model from Estar, Squall was open. No one had acted on it yet. Which meant, to Irvine, anway, that Squall was just waiting for someone to come and seduce him. Irvine was determined to be that person.  
  
~Squall~  
Squall sat in his chair next to the podium, blocking out Quistis's speech and watching the quiet pilot in the back row. Reminiscing, he couldn't remember how he never knew Nida's name. Now, it was all that he thought about. Squall spent as much time at the bridge as he could, so that he could watch Nida. Now, though, Nida seemed too shy to say anything to him, and it wasn't the kind of shy that Squall would have liked. Nida's attentions seemed focused on Seifer, it wasn't a secret. Squall just needed to show Nida that he was the better, not Seifer.  
  
~Nida~  
Nida stared lustily off at Seifer, holding the end of his pen absentmindedly on his bottom lip. Nida thought Seifer was so strong, so powerful, so dominating. Sometimes he felt so weak, he just needed a strong force, one like Seifer, to control him and to protect him. Everyone else seemed to see Nida's affliction, excepting Seifer, of course. Not that a guy like Seifer would ever go for a guy like him.   
  
~Seifer~  
Seifer was the only guy in the room who didn't have any obstacles in the way of getting the man that he wanted. He just hadn't done it yet. He was waiting for the right moment. He was certain that he could bring his little chickenwuss around to his point of view. He just needed the perfect oppertunity. He'd loved Zell for about two years now, and he was still waiting for the right moment. Of course, it would be assumed that anyone who had to wait around this long for his perfect oppertunity would be loosing hope, maybe never finding it, but Seifer was, charichteristically, still confident.   
  
~Zell~  
Zell had just finally decided that he was fully ready to move on from his last boyfriend, a relationship which had ended two years ago, a month or so ago. His last boyfriend, which had apparently left quite an impact on him, was a guy named Arin Kayne, who, last time Zell had heard from him, worked at the rental car station in Balamb. He had been a great mechanic, and Zell had always had a thing for professions that worked with their hands (and no, honestly, that wasn't a sick undertone.) Zell had been trying to get Arin to come to Balamb Garden for the longest time (as his friend now, not as his boyfriend), and he was thinking about suggesting to Squall that they get a competent mechanic to keep on board in case Garden breaks down. Maybe also one for the Ragnarok. It didn't really matter- since radio transmissions could be used now, as Adel didn't block them, and so whichever broke down could radio the other.   
  
~Selphie~  
Selphie put the finishing touches on her plan. It consisted of several steps. Some of the guys would become happy with their chosen path, and others wouldn't. It just had to be that way. These were her steps:  
1. Find out how Seifer would want to get Zell to like him, and set that up  
(if that goes well:)  
2. Hint to Squall to go cheer up Nida, which he'll probably go do  
(If that works:)  
3. Find somebody for Irvine  
Selplhie was fairly confident that this would work. That last step, though, was the one that bothered her. Where would she find a guy for Irvine? Someone that would correct his necessity for the flavor of the week and give him someone who satisfies him permenantly, through enough variety there? That was a question for another day. 


	2. Piece 1

~Selphie~  
Selphie was in one of the most top secret rooms in Balamb Garden. Yes, that means she was in the video monitor room. She played back night after night of Seifer in his room, complete with the sounds. Sometimes he'd audibly moan Zell's name. Selphie thought that this was kind of sad, that he'd have been interested in Zell for so long but hadn't actually done anything about it. Then she got what she considered a brilliant idea.  
She would go to ask Ellone if she could be a silent, unnoticed observer of Seifer's fantasies! So that day she took the Ragnarok out to Estar, and found Ellone.  
  
"Elle?"  
"Hey Selphie!" The two women embraced, then Ellone looked at Selphie suspiciously.   
"Selphie... why are you here?"  
"Um..." Selphie explained her situation, and Ellone, though skeptical, decided to help her out. Selphie suddenly felt quite sleepy, and then everything went black.  
  
~Selphie observing Seifer's fantasy~  
Seifer sat in a room with two Selphie, Quistis, and Zell- all four of them nude. He could have cared less about the girls- he was more interested in Zell.  
"Your turn Seifer! Truth or dare?" Selphie laughed.  
Seifer glanced at Zell.  
"Truth this time."  
"Hmmm... so... Have you ever been in love, and if so, with who?"  
"So easy to know the answer, and so hard to say it aloud."  
"Oh come on Seifer, even I know the answer to that one." Quistis sounded exsasporated.  
"Well... yes. I'm in love now." Seifer looked directly into Zell's eyes, and the intensity of his stare was clearly turning Zell on. Seifer leant across the circle (him being opposite from Zell) and whispered into Zell's ear.  
"I'm in love with you." Before he leaned back he kissed Zell's ear, playing his tounge into it.  
"Okay, next Quistis goes and Seifer comes up with the question or the dare."  
"I guess I choose... dare?" Quistis sounded unsure, but who wouldn't be unsure about excepting a dare from a guy like Seifer? He could have her do anything.  
"Hm, let's see... five minutes in the closet with Selphie?" Selphie and Quistis exchanged mischevous looks, and Quistis nodded.   
"You two have to have some fun while we're in there." Quistis smiled coyly at Selphie as they went into the closet and closed the door. Seifer beckoned for Zell to go over to him. Zell wasn't reluctant to oblige at ALL. He crawled over but didn't seem sure what to do once he was there. Seifer knew.  
*CENSORED*  
Quistis cleared her throat.  
"Well, since it is my turn to decide a dare for Zell, I'm assuming you don't want truth, you are to lick Seifer clean. Everywhere."  
Zell shrugged, and aquiesed. He gently ran his mouth and tongue over every inch of Seifer's torso, legs, and then arms. Quistis and Selphie watched, aroused, and Seifer was awed. Zell finished by cleaning out Seifer's mouth more thorougly than probably nessicarily. Seifer sat back where he had been sitting before, staring breathlessly at Zell, who blushed and settled back in his former position.  
"Uh Zell, you need to come up with a dare for me now..." Selphie didn't want to interupt the exchange, but wanted to keep it moving.  
"Okay... Selphie, do to Quistis what I just did to Seifer." Selphie grinned.  
"Yum..."  
*Here was a blurry spot, Seifer had obviously not thought this out too clearly. All that was clear was that he and Zell moved closer to each other and watched.*  
Then Selphie got to dare Seifer. That dare was for him to fuck Zell in front of them, knowing that they were watching.  
*The fantasy was brought to a slow, erotic end, as Seifer fell asleep.*  
  
~Selphie~  
Selphie woke upon a couchin Ellone's apartment. She looked around and noticed that Ellone was watching her.  
"So you plan to recreate this fantasy of Seifer's?"  
"Yeah, if I can."  
"I don't think it would matter if Quistis was really there, would it?" Ellone's tone was undeniably seductive.  
Selphie considered what she took to be Ellone's statement of interest in her, and didn't find the idea at all repulsive.  
"No, it wouldnt..." Selphie countered with another seductive tone.  
"So I was wondering... Could I take her place maybe?"  
"Would be better than having Quistis there..."  
"I hoped you'd say that. Now, I think we should get in some practice for our roles..."  
Selphie had never guessed that Ellone was interested in other girls, certainly not her, and would be at all interested in her. She didn't seem to mind.  
  
~Zell~  
Zell, most likley on purpose, had been witness to that fantasy of Seifer's. He had collapsed in the middle of the training center. He woke up in Seifer's room, on Seifer's bed. A concerned Seifer knealt next to the bed, watching him intently and holding a few fingers to check the boy's pulse. Zell shook his head as if to clear it, and looked at Seifer.   
"Hey Zell it's not what it looks like I found you in the training center passed out and I was concerned and we both know that Kadowaki doesn't know shit about healing and stuff so I wanted to bring you here and look at you myself..." Seifer rattled on nervously, as if finding an excuse for where the two were.  
*Seifer wants me!*  
The simple, basic fact of Seifer's intrest in Zell made his nerves tingle. Seifer noticed something odd in Zell's expression, but couldn't voice his confusion. Zell kissed him first.  
Seifer's shock was quickly overpowered by his feelings for the martial artist and shortly it was Seifer controlling the kiss. Not that it stopped at a kiss.  
  
~Selphie~  
Selphie piloted the Ragnarok back to Balamb Garden, currently stationed in Balamb. She sent Ellone to wait in her room while she looked for Seifer and Zell to find out how they were, and if it was a good time for her little truth or dare session. No one was in Zell's room, but at Seifer's room, the door was answered by a disgruntled-looking Seifer, wrapped in a towel. He was about to say something when a voice from the inside of the room said something first.  
"Hey Seifer, who is it?" Zell was pulling his shorts back on. Selphie supressed a giggle.  
"So it looks like you didn't need my help..." Selphie muttered to herself.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing... Actually I think I'll be uh going now..." Selphie followed her words. She ran back to her room to tell Ellone the news. Piece one was in place. But she was worried about what Irvine might do if she didn't act fast with the next one. 


End file.
